Welcome to Azeroth!
by Reddy
Summary: Harry and crew get sucked into a portal taking them to a different world. What will await them there? HP World of Warcraft crossover, HPGW RWHG pairings.
1. Welcome to Azeroth!

Hey all! This is gonna be a fun story to write, a Harry Potter / World of Warcraft crossover. I own none of the names… except a few of the WoW names, like the people that don't have last names. Some are mine, some are guildmates. Hope you enjoy the story!

Chapter 1 – Welcome to Azeroth!

There was sudden silence, and a feeling of disbelief. Harry, now 20, had just defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort. He stood there, utterly exhausted from the fight. He looked around and saw that none of the fleeing students of Hogwarts had been injured. Much of the grounds were devastated though. Harry looked once again at the massive crater that was once Voldemort. It was over, the war was finally over. Harry collapsed just as Ron and Hermione came running over a hill, Ginny close in tow. Harry's last thought was, _'Finally, I'm free of this prophecy.'_

The next time Harry woke up, he was sleeping in his bed in Number Twelve. When Harry had inherited the place after Sirius died, he had fixed it up and gotten rid of the gloomy atmosphere. He moved in not long after. _'Must have been brought here after the fight.'_ He thought. Once he was awake enough to pay attention to things, he heard a great racket coming from downstairs.

Harry stumbled out of the room, still feeling weak from the fight. When he reached the kitchen, he saw everyone he knew, somehow crammed into the room, having a celebration. Immediately someone spotted him and shouted that Harry was awake.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled, bolting through the crowd to give her boyfriend a hug. She hit him with the force of a train, and almost toppled the two. The rest of the Weasley's came up and all crushed him in a Weasley hug.

"The world's been celebrating for days Harry! Even the muggles were told!" Ron told his best friend. "Everyone knows about the wizarding now, and all the world ministries decided to leave it that way!"

Harry just smiled at his friend, too tired to talk. Ginny picked up her drowsy Harry and gave him her shoulder to lean on. "Listen up everyone! Harry is still very tired. Let's try to tone this party down so he can sleep." Everyone listened and started talking quieter. Ginny helped Harry back to his bed. As he fell back asleep, Ginny watched him for awhile.

'_He really is amazing. I can't believe that he finally defeated his enemy. Now he can live a normal life.'_ And with that Ginny snuggled up next to Harry and fell asleep with the picture of a content smile on his face in her mind.

The next time Harry woke up, Ginny was still asleep next to him and it was pitch black out. Harry quickly realized how hungry he was and found his way to the kitchen, which was now empty. He looked around and only managed to find a half filled bag of chips.

"Great, now what to do?" Harry asked to the quiet kitchen.

"Don't worry Harry, I made sure to save some food." Hermione, who was also staying at the house with her Ron, her boyfriend, said from the doorway. She went into the cupboard and opened one of the many secret hiding spots throughout the house. Hermione had managed to hide plenty of food to quell Harry's hunger.

"Thanks 'Mione." Harry managed between mouthfuls. She just smiled.

"So, how are you feeling?" She asked him, starting to make a small meal for herself.

"Better. How long have I been out?" Harry wondered.

"About a week. The mediwizards said your magic reserves were almost gone. Just one or two more spells and you would have died." Hermione said gravely, as she brushed her now straight hair out of her eyes. Harry just kept eating, listening as best as he could. Hermione continued on with news about this and that since Harry had passed out. Ginny and Ron came in during the meal and each made something for them selves.

Ginny had changed over the years of training and fighting. She was just an inch or two shorter than Harry now. Her hair was straighter and pulled back into a ponytail.

The friends spent most of the day resting, lounging around the house, letting Harry recuperate from having his magic run so low. The Daily Prophet arrived later in the day, and Harry read about the minor attacks remaining Death Eaters were causing, but they were ineffective without their leader, and were quickly stopped.

Just after the four finished having a dinner that Harry, once again, devoured, they sat around the dinner table and chatted about all the crazy things that had happened since the fight when out of nowhere a bubble popped up in the middle of the room.

The four looked at each other trying to decide what to do. Hermione tried a banishing charm on it to no effect. Ron just tried any spell he could think of, but they were just absorbed by the bubble. The bubble began to emit a bright, white light and a strange sucking noise.

"What's that thing up to?" Ginny asked Harry, grabbing his hand.

"Dunno, but I think we should try to get away from it." He responded, moving towards the door. Suddenly, the bubble's sucking noise became far louder and began pulling anything into it. Before he even knew what was going on, Ron was sucked in, disappearing as soon as he hit the bubble. Hermione was pulled in next, having nothing to grab on to.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted, quickly losing her grip on his hand and being pulled in. Harry could only watch as Ginny was sucked into the ball.

'_I don't care where it leads, I just want Ginny.'_ Harry thought. He released his grip on the door and was sucked into the bubble.

Harry landed on a rough stone street, next to Ginny. She just cringed and gave Harry a little smile. Harry stood and helped her up. Ron was doing the same with Hermione.

"Looks like you need to work on your portals some more, mage." A rough voice said from a stack of boxes. Sitting on top of them was a man, watching down and laughing.

"Where are we?" Harry asked the man, "Who are you?"

"Why, I'm Topper McNabb! I can't believe you haven't heard of me!" The man responded. "And you're in Stormwind for your information."

Yes, I have posted this once before and removed it. I realized I didn't like it very much so I went back and made some… changes. Like how Harry is with Ginny now. Hope you like this version more!


	2. Starting Out

Hey all, just gonna say this. I'm not big on updating every day or something, I just write whenever I get bored, so I could put up 4 chapters in a day or not put one up for a month. Lol, so that's all for now, please enjoy!

Chapter 2 – Starting out

"What's Stormwind?" Harry asked Topper McNabb, looking confused.

"What's Stormwind? What realm are you from?! Stormwind is the greatest city on Azeroth!" Topper replied, amazed someone didn't know what Stormwind was.

"Azeroth? Look, we just got sucked into some weird ball of light and now we're here. We have no idea how we got here or what this place is." Harry said plainly.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny were now looking around, trying to find a clue as to where they were. Topper saw the looks on their faces and then back at Harry's confused face. "You really have no clue where you are, do you?" Harry shook his head. Topper just looked at the four of them again, then began telling them all about Azeroth.

A few hours later, the sun was disappearing behind the walls of the city and the group was sitting on the ground, listening to Topper finish up about the world.

"And that's that. And by the way, I'm a very powerful general in the Stormwind army." Topper said proudly.

"Hah! That was years ago McNabb, and even then you weren't that powerful." A voice said from the nearby alley. Hermione jumped, being the only one paying attention. Harry, Ron and Ginny all looked towards the alley groggily. A tall figure stepped out, much taller then any human Harry had ever seen.

The person had, oddly, light blue skin. His green bangs were pulled aside to frame his face, and the rest of his hair was pulled back into a ponytail that reached the bottom of his neck. The persons body was heavily muscled under his light leather vest and pants. His boots had the toes worn off and the rest of his clothes didn't look that great. What caught Harry's attention most was his INCREDIBLY long ears, reaching far behind his head. He also had strange yellow glowing eyes.

"Aww, now look what you did Tular! I had them in the palm of my hand!" Topper said to the person, now known as Tular.

"Too bad. Don't get new people here all mixed up." The person scolded Topper. He turned to look at the group, and saw they're odd looks. "What?" He asked them.

"Who – or what are you?" Ginny squeaked out.

The person looked at her with a caring smile. "I'm Tular, a night elf rogue."

"Oh." Was all Ginny managed. She shook it off quickly and started chatting with Tular. He was very friendly, and corrected some of the things Topper… modified.

"Well thanks a lot Tular, you just put me back at being a poor man." Topper said angrily. He was glaring at Tular from the box he was sitting on.

"As I said, too bad. Let's go, I'll show all of you around a little." The group walked away, looking around at everything. They came around a corner and a mass of people greeted them.

"This is the main courtyard. A lot of people congregate here, mainly because the bank and auction house are here." Tular said. "By the way, who are you, and what are you guys?"

"I'm Ginny, and this is my boyfriend Harry." She said, pulling him close. Tular smiled and looked at the other two.

"I'm Ron and this is my girlfriend Hermione." He said. Tular nodded and asked again. "So what are you guys?"

"Ummm, wizards?" Ron said.

"Oh, that's right. You're new here. I should take you to Northshire. You can learn what you want to be there." Tular told them, making a sharp turn and heading out of the city.

Hermione looked confused, along with the others. "What do you mean? We're wizards, what else is there?"

"I don't know what a wizard is, but I'm guessing you four are split between a mage, a priest and a warlock. Here you'll learn how to get more powerful in something." Tular said.

On the way to Northshire, Tular told them all about the different kind of fighters that would be available to them from what the humans in Northshire could teach. They all had fun discussing the possibilities for them and before they even got there, they had an idea what they wanted to choose.

Uggg, I know, this chapter is really short. Oh well, hope you enjoy it and I really hope it entertains you long enough to write the next chapter, which should be more fun and exciting, as Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione along with their new friend Tular all go back to the time you all knew. The NOOB ZONE!

And if you were wondering, Tular is a character of mine on the server Llane. Feel free to contact me, even though he is an alt and I don't log on him much. If u really need to talk to me, look for Rajike on horde server Llane.


	3. Meet the Trainers

Chapter 3 - Meet the Trainers

"Welcome to Northshire." A guard said as Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Tular passed under the gates into the small town. Tular guided the four to a large cathedral looking building.

"This is where the trainers are for different classes. Just find the trainer of what you want to be and ask if they will train you." Tular informed the group. They all scattered off into different rooms to talk to whoever they wanted to talk to.

Harry found just the person he was looking for, the warrior trainer. "So, you train people to be warriors?" Harry asked.

"Yes I do, and if you want the training, we got a lot of work to do." The man said, walking around and getting a good look at Harry. "Look at these arms. They're so thin I'm surprised you have the strength to lift them!"

"My arms aren't weak!" Harry shouted, quickly getting mad.

"Alright, then hold this." The man said, passing Harry a large axe with ease. Harry grabbed the axe and as soon as the man let go, the weapon dropped like a sack of potatoes, pulling Harry down with it.

"So, what were you saying about not being weak? In the hands of some of the best warriors, that axe would be less than a feather." The man said as Harry climbed to his feet, struggling to even pull the axe off the floor.

"We'll start smaller. Here's a sword, much smaller and lighter. There's some armor over there, go put it on. We'll start once that's done." The warrior said.

Ginny looked around inside the building, but couldn't seem to find who she was looking for. She found Tular sitting on the front steps, and asked him where she could find the rogue trainer.

"Oh, you want to be a rogue?" Tular asked, looking a little surprised.

"Yes, it sounds like such a rush attacking an enemy who isn't even expecting it." Ginny responded.

"Alright, she's around back. She isn't very social, like the typical rogue." Tular pointed which way to go. Ginny thanked him and went around the building. She found a barn with a woman that did not look anything like what Ginny thought a rogue would look like.

"Are you the rogue trainer?" Ginny asked the woman. The woman said no and pointed to the barn against the cathedral. "Alright, thanks." Ginny walked into the barn, but didn't see anyone.

"So, you're looking to be a rogue, are you?" A cold female voice asked. Ginny was spooked, because the voice cane from nowhere.

"Yes, I was hoping you could give me the training." Ginny said, turning around, looking for the trainer.

"Good, you look like you would make a good rogue. Small, lean. Could use some muscle and shorter hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?" Ginny asked, pulling her ponytail over her shoulder.

"You don't want it to get in the way when you're swinging, do you? It also gives your enemy something to grab. I'm not saying we have to cut it all off, just shorten it." The woman said, suddenly appearing right next to Ginny, who jumped and almost fell over. "We also need to work on your balance a little, it makes sneaking much easier."

"How did you do that? You were invisible, not hidden!" Ginny cried. "Tular told me rogues don't use any magic!"

"We use a very small amount to conceal ourselves, but that's nothing. It doesn't mean you could run around throwing fireballs like a mage. I'll teach you how to do this. Go put on that armor in the corner." She commanded. Ginny did so and when she came back over to the trainer, Ginny was given a dagger. "Your training begins now."

Hermione found her trainer by himself in the library of the cathedral. He was reading a very large book, oblivious that he had a visitor.

"Excuse me." Hermione said politely. The man jumped up in surprise and was about to do something with his hands, but when he saw Hermione standing in front of him, he lowered his hands and greeted her.

"Can I help you miss…?" He asked.

"Hermione Granger. I've come here for training." She said.

"Ahh, good, a priest is always welcome. But those clothes won't do. You need something more holy. I think there's some robes in the closet over there. Go see if they fit." He told Hermione. She did so and found that, while not perfect, the robes would do.

"Now, I think the first thing to do to become a priest would be to read about it. Start on this shelf and work your way up the bookshelf." He said, returning to his seat to continue reading his book. Hermione grabbed a small book off the shelf and began doing the same as him. The trainer had her doing this for the next week before he began teaching her any magic.

Ron found his trainer in a room with some other trainers, and saw Harry talking to another man in a corner. Ron walked up to the trainer he wanted to talk to, but before he could even say anything, the man spoke.

"Your aren't a mage, and I will not train you to be a mage." The man said, reading through a tome.

"What? But I want to be a mage, it sounds like so much fun." Ron said, looking confused, but quickly becoming angry.

"Being a mage isn't all about having fun. You have a lot of magic in your hands that you could do anything with. You must have some self control and discipline to know when to do what." The man said, still not looking up from his tome. "Now be gone, I'm busy."

Ron wanted to say something, but couldn't really think of anything to say. Ron stomped away, mumbling to himself. He went outside and decided to take a short walk around the cathedral. He got to a small graveyard and sat on a tombstone, still grumbling.

"Stupid mages, thinking they're all powerful. I bet I could beat a mage." As Ron was sitting there, a dark cloaked person approached him from behind.

"You seem a little angry. Maybe I can help you." The person said. Ron identified the voice as female, and turned around to look at her.

"How could you help me? Unless you're a mage trainer, there's not much you can do." Ron replied, still looking angry.

"Hmm, anger. That's good. I'm not a mage trainer, but I can teach you things mages only dream of doing. I can teach you the dark magic's of the warlock." The woman told Ron, capturing his interest.

"Thing's only a mage can dream of? I doubt it, mages sounded pretty powerful." Ron said with some skepticism in his voice.

"Oh no, the warlock can easily overpower a mage, along with all other classes." She said.

"Alright, that sounds very good, let's get started!" Ron cheered. The woman gave a small smile, and handed Ron a book.

"There you go. Get to it." And she sauntered off, leaving Ron by the tombstone.


	4. To Goldshire!

About a month after the day Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron all met their trainers…

The four had been training hard all month, doing mindless tasks around the valley and having little time to talk with each other. Finally, their trainers saw fit for them to leave the valley and travel south to the town of Goldshire.

Tular looked at the group as they approached him at the gates. During the month he had also been doing some work around the valley, but had not earned new clothing or weapons that he could use. The others now looked much different.

Harry had grown, a lot. He was big now, having large muscles in his arms and legs, matching a nice 6-pack he had. His hair was long, coming down to his shoulders, still wild though. He had a chain link shirt and pants on. His boots and gloves were also mail. Harry had a heavy sword on his back that would scare the Defias gang members.

Ginny now had shorter hair, pulled into a short ponytail, not even reaching the bottom of her neck. Her clothes were all dark leather, and she had two short daggers, one on each hip. She was very slender now, almost looking like she was fragile, but it was a mistake to think that. She could strike fast and hard, bringing down enemies quickly and easily.

Hermione looked mostly the same, only more in shape. She had light blue robes with darker blue stripes coming from the shoulders down to her feet. Hermione had a very simple staff on her back, poking up over her shoulder.

Ron had gone through quite a change. His hair was now very short, almost shaved off. He wore all black robes and had a staff similar to Hermione's. Running beside him was a small imp, which was named Raztag. (A/N: I really wanna name the imp hctib elttil, but that would be stealing from Richard the Warlock. O well) Ron was walking along with the group, but he kept some space from them.

"So, how's everyone doing?" Tular asked as they approached him.

"Great, can't wait to see what's outside of this valley!" Ginny said excitedly, fiddling with the copper handles of her daggers.

"Marshall McBride told us to go to Goldshire. He gave us this note to give to someone there." Hermione said, holding up the note.

"Alright, let's go then! It's not that long of a walk." Tular said, turning down the road to Goldshire. Harry and Ginny fell in right behind him, walking side by side. Hermione waited for Ron to catch up, but he stayed behind the group, walking silently.

"How are you doing Ron?" Hermione said as she reached for his hand and tried to give him a kiss. Ron ducked and spun away, remaining silent. "What's that about Ron?" Hermione asked, a little flustered and upset.

"I don't want to be with anyone." Ron said, walking past Hermione. She stood for a moment, watching his back, then followed slowly and dejectedly. Ginny and Harry were busy catching up and Tular was just walking along, looking through a little book labeled 'The Art of Leatherworking.'

"What's that about Tular?" Ginny asked.

"This?" He asked, holding up the book. "It's my profession. I skin animals and make armor and stuff from their pelts and scales and stuff."

"Oh. Are there other professions?" Ginny questioned.

"Oh yeah. As I said, there's skinning and leatherworking. There's mining and blacksmithing, herbalism and alchemy. You can learn enchanting, which is cool. Also tailoring, jewelcrafting, and engineering. Most you can learn right here in Goldshire, but some you have to travel a little bit." Tular explained. 'I wouldn't try to learn anymore than two though. You have to carry a lot of stuff for just two, and I'm sure it would be hard to remember all that stuff."

"Hmm, cool." Harry said. "Hey, I thought about this just now. Are there any other races out there? I think I saw some strange looking people back in Stormwind."

"Oh yeah. In the Alliance we have the Humans, Night Elves, Dwarves, Gnomes and the recently joined Draenai." Tular said.

"I think I get the dwarves and gnomes, but what are draenai?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I guess they're aliens. They have a spaceship that crashed by my homeland recently, and they were dragged into the conflict of the horde and alliance because of they're knowledge. (A/N – I really don't follow WoW lore so I don't know how the draenai got pulled into, so don't yell at me!) Don't ask me what they look like, it's tough to explain. I'll just say that they are big." Tular told Harry and Ginny.

"Ok. So what's the horde? I've heard of them back in the valley, but never got an explanation." Ginny asked.

"The horde," Tular spat the word out "are our enemies. They are made up of savage races, all evil. The orcs, the trolls, the undead and the blood elves. The tauren are of the horde, but they are a bit more peaceful since some of them follow the druidic path. But they are still our enemies and we must kill them."

"Ok. Thanks for explaining all of that." Harry said.

"No problem. And perfect timing, here's Goldshire." Tular pointed to the town laid out in front of them.

Ginny turned around and shouted, "Come on you two! We're here!" Hermione hurried a litte to catch up.

"Welcome to Goldshire!" A soldier waved them over. "You look like you just came from Northsire. You wouldn't happen to have a message for me would you?" Hermione handed him the note. "Thank you! It's late, so I suggest going to the Inn over there and getting a room."

The group did so, and settled in quickly. There were two beds in the room, one of which Harry and Ginny shared. Hermione climbed into the other and looked at Ron. He grabbed a pillow off the bed and laid down on the floor.

"Hey Ron, are you ok?" Hermione asked him, trying to get him out of his funk.

"Fine… I would be better if you would leave me alone though." Ron growled at her. Ginny looked at Hermione and saw the girl about ready to cry.

"Ron you great prat, how could you say that to your girlfriend? She's trying to be nice to you!" Ginny shouted.

"Shut up! I don't need this, so just leave me alone and let me go to sleep!" He shouted back as he rolled over to face the wall.

"Why don't you all shut up so we can get some sleep?" A voice came in through the wall, ending the conversation.

Harry blew out the candles and went to sleep. Ginny went with him, and Ron could be heard snoring from his corner. Yet Hermione laid awake, upset and sad. She needed to cry, but couldn't here. She crept out of bed, down the steps into the tavern which just had a few drunken men at the bar. One of the men spotted Hermione as she tried to leave the tavern.

"Hey there beautiful." He said, slurring his words as her stumbles over to her. "You wanna go back to my room and have some fun?" He asked, bathing Hermione in the stench of alcohol. He started tugging on her robes when a loud THUNK was heard. The man stared at Hermione, then collapsed to the floor in a heap. Tular appeared where the man was a moment later.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked, resheathing his dagger.

"I… I couldn't sleep." Hermione replied. "I thought a walk might help me."

"You look sad. Want to talk about it?" He asked, ushering her out the front door.

The two walked along the path in silence, all the way to the logging camp in the far east. When they got to the border into Redridge, Hermione sat down on a log and started sobbing. Tular sat next to her, laying an arm over her shoulders. Hermione leaned into him and cried on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry to be like this to you. I'm not usually like this." Hermione choked out between sobs.

"It's ok, just get it out." Tular said, giving Hermione a pat on the back.

"Thanks Tular." Hermione said, leaning into him again. She had never noticed, but now she realized that he was very strong, his arms and shoulders were very solid.

"So, what happened? Was it Ron?" Tular asked cautiously. He didn't want to see her break down again.

"Yes. I don't know what's wrong with him. Ever since were brought here, it seems like he's been a different person." Hermione explained.

"It's the path of the warlock affecting him. He has been trained to feel nothing. Warlocks kill without mercy, pulling on the darkest of magic's to do their work. And he'll only get worse as he learns new things." Tular told her, rubbing her back. "As he gets stronger, he'll gain stronger minions, and they will affect him even more."

"Is there anything to make him better?" Hermione asked, "Are there any good warlocks?"

"Well, any warlock on the alliance is technically good, I mean I would never want to go into a big battle without one, but almost all are very dark and will not hesitate to harm an ally if annoyed." Tular told her.

"Oh…" was all Hermione got out. She went into a silence and let a few tears roll down her cheeks. Tular stood up and offered her his hand.

"We should get back. The townsfolk will have a few jobs for you guys to do tomorrow, and you should be rested for them." Tular instructed, pulling Hermione to her feet and walking back towards Goldshire. Hermione looked up at the moon, hanging so peacefully in the sky. Tular looked back and saw her saying something, but even his sensitive hearing couldn't pick it up.

Reddy – Hey everyone! Finally got some more of this done! I love writing this, but I can't seem to find time between life and helping the guild in WoW to get anything done! Sorry that I can't remember that guy's name in Goldshire, no internet while writing so I can't look it up. Maybe I'll fix it, but chances are he'll go by That Guard, hehe. Alright, long car trip atm so hopefully I can get the next chapter done!


End file.
